Inductive ignition devices of the type discussed here are known. They can have single spark coils or can be equipped with an electronic high-voltage distributor. Methods of the aforesaid type are also known. When an internal combustion engine is operating at high speeds, it is often problematic to perform an ionization current measurement. This measurement is the basis on which the combustion characteristics of the internal combustion engine can be monitored. It has also been found that in this operating state, the energy provided for a discharge operation cannot be completely dissipated via a spark plug, but rather that residual energy is present after completion of the ignition operation, which can cause the power dissipation in the ignition device to rise sharply. Attempts have already been made to provide a current limiter in the ignition output stage of the ignition device, or to implement a current limiter by way of primary resistors. In both cases, however, the result is high power dissipation in the ignition output stage or in the ignition coil. Attempts have also been made to decrease the ignition coil energy by reducing the dwell time at high engine speeds. The problem which has occurred here, however, is that sufficient availability of voltage and energy cannot be guaranteed under all operating conditions.